Arachnophobia
by X2C
Summary: Sephiroth and Genesis battle an unwelcome intruder.


Warnings: Language? And creepiness. Not for the faint of heart!

XxBEGINxX

Friday nights were the best for Genesis, who's hectic work schedule usually dominated his weekdays and prevented any type of small break for the SOLDIER to be blessed with. Fridays, however, normally promised a satisfying night un-hindered by the possibility of being called to another continent with little to no say in the matter. Ah, yes, Genesis enjoyed this day.

Today, however, was a different story.

After a long, tiring session with Sephiroth in a First Class training gym, the two SOLDIERS headed over to the silver-haired General's apartment to indulge in a good, old fashioned movie night. Popcorn was popped, blankets were distributed, and the DVD was finally set into motion. The two settled against each other and relaxed into the General's leather couch, perfectly content.

Around the half-way point in the movie, Genesis' drink ran dry and he ventured into the kitchen for a speedy re-fill. He'd meant to just pop in and back out, but something on one of Sephiroth's walls had caught his attention and he decided to investigate. The thing was merely a shadow and so Genesis flipped on the light for a better view.

Not a second later, he really wished he hadn't.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Sephiroth could hear Genesis' intake of air before the shrill scream even left his lungs. He was up in an instant and entered the kitchen not a moment later.

"What hap-"

"What the FUCK is that?" the redhead screeched, pointing to the far wall as he latched onto Sephiroth's arm in terror.

Sephiroth frowned and followed the line of Genesis' finger, his eyes widening as he took in the sight on his kitchen wall. He actually clutched his own chest as he gasped out, "G-gods!"

Perfectly splayed above the kitchen counters, clinging effortlessly to the plastered wall, was the most absolutely horrific spider Sephiroth had ever seen in his life. Eight disgustingly long legs, a bright yellow body, and fangs that put even the most gruesome of horror movie vampires to shame. That was the least of it's problems, though.

It was the size of a human infant.

Genesis was petrified, staring helplessly at the thing as he dug his fingers into Sephiroth's muscled arm. The General gently pried him off as he cautiously took a small step towards it, squinting as he examined the great monstrosity. "What the hell...?"

"What do we do?" Genesis wailed behind him in rising panic.

Sephiroth stepped back and gave him an exasperated glance. "We kill it, obviously."

"I'm not going near that thing!"

Sephiroth gazed at the motionless arthropod curiously. "Must have crawled out of the lab..." he mused. He then sighed and straightened up, easily deciding the ugly thing's fate. "Alright. Bring me Masamune."

A few moments later, Genesis re-entered the kitchen as one would a minefield, Masamune resting in his hands. He handed the impressive sword over to it's owner, shooting wide-eyed glances at the spider. "Seph, be careful."

Sephiroth gave the redhead a look as he took the katana from his hands. "It's a spider, Gen. I think I can handle it."

Genesis hung back in the entrance to watch as Sephiroth carefully drew his sword up and aimed the sharp tip at the center of the spider's body. All he needed to do was thrust the weapon a few inches forward and the problem would have been taken care of. Supposedly.

What did happen, though, made the two Generals curse in a mixture of frustration and terror. Before Sephiroth could sink the blade into it's hairy body, the massive spider suddenly leapt from it's place on the wall and landed in the center of Masamune's steel surface. How it kept it's balance was a mystery to Sephiroth, since the blade was no more than three inches in width, but realized he didn't exactly care as the terrible thing began to scurry up the sword towards the General.

"Run, Seph!" Genesis shouted.

"Fuck!" Sephiroth cursed as he attempted to shake the hideous creature from his sword, and growled as it proved unsuccessful. Sephiroth didn't know what dangers the spider's venom held and decided to drop his sword before it could reach him, wanting to keep his distance. Facing anything from the labs was a definite gamble.

Sephiroth stepped back and watched as the eight-legged anomaly jumped from the weapon and landed on the tiled floor beside it, becoming unmoving once more. It just settled back into a slight crouch and stared up at Sephiroth with it's disgusting cluster of black eyes, as if daring him to try something.

"Oh, my gods..." Genesis moaned miserably at the sight.

Sephiroth sucked the inside of his cheek as he thought of a new plan, studying the awful creation seriously. He crossed his arms and looked back at his scared lover. "Gen, try throwing a fireball at it."

"And scorch the floor?" the redhead disagreed. "I don't think so."

Sephiroth sighed, "Well, we've got to do something."

"Call Angeal!"

"What's he gonna do?"

"...Figure out a way to kill it?"

Sephiroth shook his head, deciding confidently, "We can do this." He began to search around his kitchen for something they could use to help rid themselves of the creepy disturbance. His gaze landed on the sink and considered the sprayer for a few moments. "...Can spiders move if they're wet?"

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Of course they can, dumbass."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and leveled a glare on his lover. "Well, how do you get rid of spiders?"

"That's no spider, Seph. It's a beast." He caught Sephiroth's look of annoyance and sighed, "I usually just trap them in a cup and throw them outside."

"I don't have anything big enough to capture it in. We need to kill it," Sephiroth declared. "Where's Rapier?"

Genesis thought for a moment, then realized with a groan where he'd left it. "It's back at my apartment. Try stomping on it with your boots or something."

Sephiroth didn't appear at all pleased with the suggestion, but couldn't deny that it was worth a shot. "...Hmph. Alright."

After a quick trip to the bedroom to pull on his heavy combat boots, Sephiroth returned to the kitchen and cautiously approached the black-and-yellow intruder. He paused about three feet in front of the arachnid and slowly brought his foot up.

As if sensing what Sephiroth was about to do, the spider quickly reared up on it's back legs and bared it's ridiculous set of fangs in a show of warning. Sephiroth got the hint and quickly stepped back, scowling in irritation. "This isn't going to work."

Suddenly, the spider lurched forward, only about an inch or so, but it was enough to make both Generals tense. Genesis gasped.

Sephiroth stood perfectly still, his eyes widening. "I hope it doesn't-"

But it was too late. The spider was on the move.

"RUN, SEPH!" Genesis cried for the second time that day, high-tailing it out of the kitchen.

Sephiroth growled as he was forced to flee as well, the eight-legged fucker could run fast. He didn't look behind him as he made his way into the open dining room and leapt onto the small table where Genesis had taken refuge. The redhead immediately clung to him and Sephiroth wrapped an arm around him as he chanced a peek behind himself.

It was on the floor in front of the table. Motionless. _Watching _them.

"Great," Genesis huffed. "Now what do we do?"

"...What if we-" Sephiroth began to say, but was interrupted by a sudden change of vision. His cat-slit pupils dilated into full circles as everything around him went completely black, accompanied by an electrical hiss.

Unbelievable. The fucking power was out.

Genesis flew both arms and even his leg around Sephiroth's body with a frantic quickness, then held on like his life depended on it. Hell, given their situation, maybe it did.

"Seph!" he whispered harshly, limbs beginning to shake. He pressed his face to Sephiroth's chest and snarled fiercely, "I'm freaking out."

Sephiroth wrapped both arms around his panicked lover and cradled his head against his chest, attempting to soothe him. This was definitely a worst-case scenario. "Shh, calm down. You're okay."

"Where is it?"

"I...can't see." Once Sephiroth's enhanced eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out certain items and shapes more easily. He quickly scanned the floor and walls, but could not find what he was looking for. "It's not on the floor."

"What?" Genesis raised his head and hesitantly glanced around the darkened abode. It was then that the power decided to switch back on, causing both SOLDIERs to hiss as the light hit their sensitive eyes. After a few, adjusting blinks, the two were able to see correctly.

"For fuck's sake," Sephiroth groaned as his eyes confirmed his notion. The spider was nowhere in sight.

"Seph...let's leave," Genesis decided, looking tired and stressed. "I can't take it anymore. We can go to my apartment and you can deal with this tomorrow, but I just need to get out of here."

Sephiroth rubbed his back and gave a nod. He, too was tired of this game and had to admit that Genesis' bed sounded pretty sweet right then. "Alright. Let's go."

Sephiroth cautiously slid off the table and turned to take Genesis' hand when he realized that redhead hadn't moved.

"Will you please carry me?" Genesis begged, not wanting to abandon the safety of his lover's body.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but turned his back to offer a piggy-back ride. "Hop on."

The two quickly escaped the apartment before the spider could return, not bothering to turn off any lights or the TV, and headed off to the redhead's apartment for a safer, less nerve-wracking night.

As for the spider, it had found a new, more interesting place to explore...

XxX

Young Rufus Shinra was looking forward to a good night's sleep as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and stepped into the bathroom of his private suite. The day had been long with many boring, petty affairs tended to, resulting in one tired blonde barely able to keep his eyes open. Tseng trailed after him, as Rufus was rarely without one of his Turks, but respectfully did not enter the bathroom, instead choosing to wait in the large bedroom.

The young VP retrieved his toothbrush and after applying some minty toothpaste, stuck it in his mouth. As he was placing the toothpaste back in the cabinet above the sink, he caught sight of something...odd reflected in the attached mirror. He slowly closed the cabinet door and watched as the mirror revealed more of the sight behind him on the tiled wall, though the more he saw, the less he wanted to look.

He stared numbly for several moments, his brain unable to immediately process what his eyes were seeing. Was that...a _spider?_

XxENDxX

A/N: Haha.  
>I honestly don't know what inspired this story. It just came to me. ...In a vision. 0_o<br>Reviews are adored! Feel free to leave one and I'll see you all later.  
>Over and out.<p> 


End file.
